Strife
Creator: StrifeProxy24 ☀''this was taken from creepypasta wiki credit goes to the original author'' . ~Story P.O.V - Victim ~ I had just recently moved out here in the woods....I was wanting to get away from the world....just sit back and relax. I was in the master bedroom unpacking, thinking to myself exactly what I should do to keep myself occupied since I had no one with me and had no family of my own to keep me company. I finished my unpacking.....I decided to explore my new vacation cabin....I explored the halls, finding the bathroom, then going further into the living room and exploring the small kitchen. I opened the cabinet that contained the few canned vegetables and soups that I had purchased from the nearby ghost town market. I poured some soup into a small pot I found in another cabinet, and lit the gas stove putting the pot on the burner, while I waited for my dinner to cook, I decided to pull out my cell and tell my overprotective mother I had made it to the cabin and was doing alright..unfortunately it only had one bar and wouldn't let the call go through. I sighed to myself picturing my mother worrying...and quickly shook the image away with a chuckle as I remembered the pot of soup, I walked over pulling a spoon from the drawer and stirring the pot. I started to hear whispering....odd I thought to myself. I looked out the Windows and checked the doors....no one was there. I shrugged it off and returned to my stirring. "Who is he? Why is he here? He hears us?" The whispering started to overlap....and it intensified. "Hello!!??" I called out, the whispering abruptly stopped... "He hears me"....was the last whisper I heard. "Hello!!?? Is anyone there!!??".. I yelled through the empty cabin. ...no one responded, I simply shrugged, it was probably just my mind making up things from the loneliness and boredom of the bleak place. The soup was done so I dug around for a bowl, finally finding a small white bowl I poured some soup into it, smelling the aroma of the chicken and noodles. I sat at the small wooden table and started to spoon the dish into my mouth, realizing my hunger, after finishing I washed the bowl, pot and spoon and traveled to the bedroom, where I sat on the bed, scrolling through my texts. I yawned looking at the clock...it was 12:00, midnight, I decided to brush my teeth and head to bed, I laid in bed and eventually drifted off. I must've slept for hours I thought as I regained conscience yawning. I looked over at the clock...it was still 12:00....what? I thought to myself .....I heard a girl giggle then silence. I shook it off and went to the kitchen, stepping onto the back porch into the brisk morning air, the grass was covered in dew from the crisp moist atmosphere, the sun seeped in between the trees, it's glow making the wet grass glimmer. I sighed basking in the warmth, I heard a child call for help which brought me from my relaxation. Once more....it was a little girls voice.... "Hello!!!?" I called out "Can you help me!!?" The small voice cried, almost in a British accent. "Where are you!!!!?????" I yelled back "Come into the woods!!! Will you help me!!!???" It cried back I yelled back "yes", only to receive silence.... I ran into the woods, it seemed to run on forever. It seemed to grow cold.... The trees where black against the now white glow from the sun......was I seeing things? The leaves looked dark, almost gray......a small layer of fog now blanketed the woods. "Hello!!!??" I yelled once more my voice echoed I looked at my Watch....it was still 12:00.....how ? ...the silence seemed to gently ease into an inaudible overlapping of whispers. I shook my head....was I dreaming? ....am I in a nightmare? I thought to myself nervously running my hand through my dark brown hair, my blue eyes searching for anything..besides trees and dead leaves. I heard the small child again...but giggling...seemingly amused by my puzzlement. The whispering started to hurt I grunted in pain, and dropped to my knees, a liquid seeped from my left ear, I touched it, revealing blood, it dripped from my fingers. I clutched my head, dropping, I covered my ears, but to no suffice, it was as If it was inside my head. "STOP!!!!" I screamed out.....it abruptly turned silent, I laid panting. I saw a shadow dart past a tree, I scrambled to my feet spinning on my heel watching for its next move, to reveal itself. The child's giggle was heard from behind, I spun around, then it came from the other direction. I was just in time to see a black wolf mid-lunge tackle me, I struggled as it tried to maul me. It was as if it was made from darkness itself....I was too tired and weak, it ripped into my arm, I screamed in pain, only to look at my arm, and see absolutely nothing....I was unharmed..the skin was still in tact. It still hurt, I kept struggling, rolling around with the beast, it growled, snapping and writhing around in the leaves, trying to sink it's teeth into me. I kicked the creature, only to find my leg went through it even though the mutt yelped, I grabbed it by the snout and rolled over pinning it, only to have it digging and scrapping desperate unseen gashes into my flesh, I kept my grip, hoping to choke the thing out. It thrashed around growling, yelping and barking....but eventually....I successfully choked it out. The creature laid limp, I was sweating now, and panting...almost crying....I didn't know where I was....what was happening..... "what do you want from me!!!!!???" I screamed into the emptiness of the endless trees. I didn't like the answer. A shadow slithered into my view...it...could only be described...as the very heart...the very manifestation...of darkness itself....I felt a coldness, like no other, a deep dark depression pitted in my stomach, it...was so hideous and skin crawling.....I couldn't look away. My blood turned cold....my skin felt like a sheet of ice, layered down to my very soul, every hair on my body stood up. But....I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had no facial features...only black scaly skin, spikes lined down her spine, her long arms ended with long hands and fingers, ending with sharp talons, she was pitch black all over, two other arms were bent up, so to not touch the ground, where her chest would be. Her ribs stuck out, her skin looked as if it had been stretched over her skeleton, two knobs adorned her back, suggesting she had hidden wings, her tail was long and ended with a razor sharp spike......and what really got me..... Her head was adorned with tendrils, black, like the rest of her, writhing around like angered snakes and her lip, curled up into a hiss, revealing venom dripping transparent teeth, rows and rows of razor sharp teeth, a black tongue, and pockets above her gums, that pushed out fangs. I stood, paralyzed. Then....everything was dark...a pain...an unbearable pain shot through my eyes. And the whispering returned. This is my only journal entry....and by now....I'm probably mad...but someone needs to know....don't help her.... Your only allowing her to take you to her realm.....she talks to me....She can get into my head.........she keeps me company....But....if you do....you'll wander her realm blind....forever....like she did....The little girl.... Is her in the normal world...her dimension..is the shadow mirror dimension........The forest of Blight........enjoy your stay Last entry, Gerrit Feilder